Find The First Love
by ArimbiShinHye
Summary: 7 tahun yang lalu, kuterima sebuah kalung berliontin hati dari seorang lelaki. Dialah cinta pertamaku, yang tetap tersimpan dihatiku. Hingga saat ini. JUNGKOOK, EUNHA, TAEHYUNG, YERIN


"Find The First Love"

By. Rimchabee

Main Cast:

-Jeon Jungkook (BTS)

-Kim (Jeon) Taehyung (BTS)

-Jung Eunha (Gfriend)

-Jung Yerin (Gfriend)

Genre: Twinship, Romance, Drama, School Life

Lenght: Chaptered

Rate: T

Summary: 7 tahun yang lalu, kuterima sebuah kalung berliontin hati dari seorang lelaki. Dialah cinta pertamaku, yang tetap tersimpan dihatiku. Hingga saat ini...

"I'm not believe in Santa and magic. But, I believe my first love must be found "

Disclaimer: Typo bertebaran, EYD kurang, Maaf untuk alur yang kurang menarik, saya masih belajar. Kritiksaran saya terima:) Don't Plagiat and Don't be a siders, okay?? ;)

EunKook Love Life 3

Let's Reading, Happy and Enjoy!!!

"KYAAA!!!!"

GUBRAAK!

Teriak seorang gadis yang terjatuh dari tangga rumahnya. Dan karena teriakan itu penghuni rumah lainnya mencari kesumber suara itu berada

"EOMMA! EUNHA TERJATUH DARI TANGGA LAGI!!!"

Dia adalah Jung Yerin, sepupu dari Eunha, Jung Eunha. Yerin yang melihat lagi Eunha terjatuh dari tangga, langsung mengadu pada Ibunya yang sedang berada didapur

"Aduh... Pantatku sakit..." Eunha meringis kesakitan, sambil mengusap pantatnya yang malang.

Ny.Jung, Ibu dari si kembar Yerin dan Eunha langsung menghampiri Eunha "Hati-hati sayang. Gimana kalau kau sampai terluka??"

"I-iya Eomma, aku akan berhati-hati" Ucap Eunha sambil menunduk

"Dasar payah!!" Cibir Yerin

"Kau ini!! Bukannya tanya apa aku baik-baik saja. Tapi kau malah mengataiku!!" Ucap Eunha kesal sambil berdiri

"Tidak usah ditanya juga sudah tahu" Jawab Yerin santai

"Aishh.. Menyebalkan!!!"

"Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar terus. Cepat sarapan, ini sudah siang. Kalian 'kan harus berangkat kesekolah" Ucap Ny.Jung memberitahu kedua anaknya. Dengan begitupun mereka langsung mematuhinya. "Yeobbo, kau harus sarapan juga! Jangan membaca koran terus!" Omel Ny.Jung memberitahu Suaminya

Dan mereka semua adalah Keluarga Jung. Setiap pagi saat dirumah mereka selalu mempunyai kesibukan tersendiri. Tn. Jung yang harus berangkat kekantor untuk bekerja, Yerin dan Eunha yang bersiap kesekolah, dan Ny.Jung membantu menyiapkan semuanya seperti memasak dan membersihkan rumah

Yerin dan Eunha adalah saudara kembar, Yerin-lah yang terlahir kedunia terlebih dulu dan menjadi kakak.

Dan meskipun mereka sangat suka bertengkar. Tapi percayalah, mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain.Yerin sebagai kakak terkadang bersikap lebih dewasa dan bijaksana. Tapi jika Eunha, dia tetaplah manja dan kekanakan namun ada saatnya dia juga akan bersikap manis. Meskipun sifat meteka berbeda, mereka tak bisa dipisahkan.

Sarapanpun telah selesai. Yerin dan Eunha pergi kesekolah diantar oleh Ayah mereka, Tn.Jung. Kebetulan, tempat kantor Tn.Jung searah dengan sekolah mereka.

Sesampainya mereka disekolah. Eunha dan Yerin pun berjalan menuju kelas mereka. Saat berjalan, mereka dikejutkan dengan banyaknya siswa-siswi yang mengerubungi depan pintu Ruang Guru sambil mengintip sesuatu didalam sana.

"Eunha-yah. Lihatlah, ada keramaian di depan Ruang Guru" Ujar Yerin memberitahu

"Iya benar! Tumben sekali, kira-kira ada apa ya?" Ucap Eunha bingung

"Kita lihat saja yuk!" Dan Yerin pun langsung bergegas menuju keramaian tersebut diikuti oleh Eunha

Merekapun sudah sampai mendatangi keramaian itu.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga!" Ucap yeoja bertubuh tinggi bernama Sowon

"Memangnya ada apa??" Tanya Yerin penasaran

"Ada murid baru didalam!!" Jawab yeoja berambut coklat bernama SinB

"Murid baru???" Ucap Eunha masih tak percaya

"Iya. Dia sangat tampan dan keren" Ucap SinB dengan semangat

Lalu munculah Kim Sonsaengnim dengan Si Murid Baru dari dalam Ruang Guru itu, para siswi-siswi yang melihatpun berteriak-teriak seakan baru bertemu dengan idolanya. Tidak heran memang murid baru itu langsung menarik perhatian, dia benar-benar tampan dan mempesona seperti Pangeran. Yerin dan Eunha hanya berdiam, mereka diam karena benar-benar sudah jatuh dalam pesona murid baru itu

"Perkenalkan, ini Jeon Taehyung. Mulai besok dia akan belajar disekolah kita" Ucap Kim Sonsaengnim memperkenalkan

"Annyeonghaseyo. Salam kenal semuanya" Ucap Taehyung sambil membungkuk lalu tersenyum tampan.

"KYAAA!! SALAM KENAL JUGA JEON TAEHYUNG" Balas para siswi dengan histeris

"J-jeon?! Dia bermarga Jeon? Apa benar dia cinta pertamaku yang selama ini kucari??" Gumam Eunha bertanya-tanya dan ada sebuah harapan terselip didalamnya

Dan dari sekian banyak siswi, Taehyung hanya tertarik pada sikembar Yerin dan Eunha, ia pun menghampiri mereka

"Annyeong. Kalian kembar ya?" Sapa Taehyung tersenyum ramah

Sedangkan Yerin dan Eunha begitu kaget karena Taehyung bertanya pada mereka tiba-tiba.

"Benar. Kami kembar, Taehyung-ssi" Jawab Yerin dengan senyuman khasnya

Sedangkan Eunha hanya sibuk mengagumi ketampanan Taehyung dari dekat dengan tatapan tak berkedip. Yerin tentu saja mulai tahu arti tatapan Eunha dan ia mencurigai sesuatu

"Siapa nama kalian?"

"Namaku Yerin, Jung Yerin"

"A-aku Eunha, Jung Eunha" Jawab Eunha sedikit gugup sambil tersenyum kikuk

"Oh. Salam kenal Yerin-ssi, Eunha-ssi. Senang bertemu kalian"

"Hmm baiklah..Maaf Taehyung-ssi. Kami harus pergi dulu" Ucap Yerin sambil menarik tangan Eunha dan berjalan menuju kelas.

Sesampainya Yerin dan Eunha dikelas, merekapun langsung duduk ditempat mereka yang sebangku itu. Dan Yerin yang sepertinya ingin cepat-cepat mengintrogasi Eunha.

"Aish...Kau ini, kenapa menarik tanganku sih?!" Gerutu Eunha kesal karena Yerin, dia tidak bisa berlama-lama dengan Taehyung

"Eunha-yah. Tadi kau berpikir kalau 'dia' cinta pertamamu 'kan?" Ujar Yerin to the point tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Eunha sebelumnya

"A-apa katamu??" Tanya Eunha panik

"Sudah jawab saja. Love and cough can't be hidden Eunha-yah" Ujar Yerin dengan istilah Barat itu.

"Hmm.. sebenarnya, sudah 7 tahun aku mencari 'cinta pertamaku' yang dulu pergi" Raut Eunha berubah menjadi sedih. Ia begitu rindu akan sosok lelaki tampannya 7 tahun yang lalu

"Setiap kau bertemu dengan lelaki bermarga 'Jeon' pasti kau selalu seperti ini" Ujar Yerin tak habis pikir

"Aku tidak tahu siapa namanya dan dimana dia berada. Satu-satunya petunjuk adalah kalung berliontin hati yang bertuliskan Jeon's didalamnya" Ucap Eunha dengan tersenyum-senyum. Ia merasa dirinya sangat konyol karena masih mencari cinta pertama diusianya yang sudah 18 tahun ini

TBC

A/N= Gimana chapter 1 nya???hehe..maaf ya kalau kurang memuaskan...masih chap pertama soalnya.next chap bakal ada Jungkook dan flashback pas Eunha ketemu sama 'first love' nya ..kukasih spoilernya biar gak penasaran:)

but, bakalan dilanjut kalo reviewnya 20

Jadi please review yaaaa


End file.
